


Improvisation Is Good Too

by synia



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Birthday, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synia/pseuds/synia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode coda for 4x11. Kensi figured he at least deserved cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation Is Good Too

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, hope it's decent.

"Kensi?" Deeks' tone was surprised but a smile was already on his lips at finding her standing outside his door late at night.

"Hey. I wasn't sure if you were home but…" she held up one hand holding a package "I've got cake."

Deeks' smile grew even wider, "Awesome. Come on in." He gestured her inside and watched her walk into his living room, his eyebrows raising at her dress.

"Wow. You didn't have to dress up for me."

She turned to glare at him, "I did _not_ dress up for you. And this is not even dressing up, this is just regular I'm-not-gonna-be-shot-at-in-the-next-thirty-minutes kind of dressing. Because I was supposed to have a nice night out with an acquaintance as a way of thanking them for a favor and instead I ended up in a trap!"

He quirked an eyebrow, used to her rants but curious nonetheless, especially since those plans had been the reason she couldn't go out with him, "Your presence here and the lack of a ransom note make me think it wasn't terrorists."

"Worse. Delusional mother-in-law who kept talking about grandkids!"

Deeks fought to stifle a laugh and said, "Ouch."

Kensi's shoulders sagged, "Yeah."

"So you brought cake."

"I figured you deserved cake and I _need_ cake so…"

"So chocolate?"

"Of course chocolate, Deeks."

"Let's cut this baby up then." He said and moved to grab two plates and a knife from the kitchenette, while Kensi deposited the box on the coffee table and opened it. "Oh, look! There's even 'Happy Birthday' written on it. Don't you have to order it previously for this kind of thing?"

She gave him a mischievous smile, "I batted my eyelashes."

"Of course you did." He shook his head, pretending to judge her when really he was pleased she had made the effort.

"And I did have one ordered, but apparently for the wrong day."

"Really?" He asked as he cut the cake and Kensi went to grab a couple forks, muttering something about not being animals.

"Yes, of course. I was going to bring it in the office…"

"And pretend like you'd baked it?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, "But who would have believed that?"

"Not me, Martha."

She made a face at him but sat down on the couch and took the plate he was offering her. Deeks took one bite of the cake and moaned.

"This is good."

"It is." Kensi agreed, finally relaxing after the awkward evening she'd endured, "How come you didn't have plans anyway?"

"I did have plans."

"What happened?"

He shrugged, his attention suddenly focused on whatever movie he had been watching when Kensi arrived.

"Deeks? What happened."

"You kinda forgot."

She frowned, "But we didn't have any plans."

" _I_ did! I was planning on enjoying whatever you'd come up with to celebrate my awesomeness."

She rolled her eyes but her tone was sincere when she said, "I'm sorry I mixed up the dates."

"I know, it's okay." He shrugged again, "This is the first time in years that I'm not undercover somewhere, so I'm used to not doing anything special."

"It won't happen again." She promised and Deeks turned to smile at her.

"I know that too."

Then a thought occurred to her and she narrowed her eyes at him, "But you're happy I had the worst night, aren't you?"

Deeks' smile widened into a grin, "A little bit, yeah."

She punched him in the arm but he just laughed. "Come on, what's a little Schadenfreude between partners?"

"Just be glad I'm not smashing your face into that cake." She muttered threateningly.


End file.
